


Fly Fishing

by scarvesandjumpers



Category: Hannibal (TV), Twin Peaks
Genre: Allow Them, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, and let coop be cluelessly enthusiastic about the outdoors with people that arent weirdos from TP, artwork, let s1 will have outdoorsy friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarvesandjumpers/pseuds/scarvesandjumpers
Summary: FANARTSpecial Agent Dale Cooper invites Will Graham to go fly fishing.
Relationships: Will Graham & Dale Cooper
Kudos: 13





	Fly Fishing

TRANSCRIPT:

Cooper: Ah, Agent Graham! Good to see ya. Up for some fly fishing? 

Will: Fucking GOD yes, Agent Cooper

Originally posted on my tumblr, [here](https://scarves-and-jumpers.tumblr.com/post/636900876034949120)


End file.
